fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Boyish
Hope Change Outfit Dialogue 'Talk' *Stretch* * Not a cloud in the sky! Feels good! * Hope Change ** Yo, Owner! It's a great day, let's go play catch in the park! ** Owner, let's play video games! Uh, I dunno what to play though. What? Decide who gets the bath first tonight with a match in a fighting game? Yeah, let's go that! I'm gonna beat you~ ** Huh, a button came off... Uhh, so if I do this here, and that there, and here again... A-agh! Owner, he-help! ** ...Ugh, a hairball... Ugh... Owner... Don't go over there... You'll be squ-...squashed!? What? Oh, man, it was a dream? ** Unnhh... Owner...? Today...? Today I'm gonna... I'm gonna be sleepy..." ** This film that's about to start, it's about things that ruh...reside? In the deep sea and they're like... Hey, Owner what's that say? Awe? Cool, so that's how you pronounce that... Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Hope Change Scenario 2★' 'Hope Change Scenario 3★' 'Hope Change Scenario 4★' 'Socializing' * Hey, what do you call your owner? * That's a nice hairdo ♪ Next time, maybe I'll ask my owner for the same one ♪ * partner, the flowers blooming outside would suit you... Ha, ha, you're blushing~ * I'm glad that I came here. What about you, partner? * Hey, hey, name! Let's go watch cherry blossoms together!! Make bento or something~ I bet it'll be fun ♪ * I brought dango, let's eat them together later ♪ * It would be nice if the fairy world and the human world became one. * If you'd like, I'd be happy to come and play again ♪ * Don't you think sports in the human world are totally rad? * Yawn... Ah, sorry! Recently I'm super sleepy~ I blame the Spring. * partner, can I leave this here? It's a hanging workout machine. 'Socialized' * I'm here to entertain! * Hahaha! Thanks! * You think so? I guess that would be ok ♪ * Come hang out again! * That's really good! * Ah, Partner!! Hey, hey, is the wind outside strong? * Partner, what are you holding? A souvenir? ...ah, a strawberry cake!! Thanks ♪ * What great weather~ Eating sweets outside on days like this feels the best... * Woah, really? * I was thinking the exact same thing. * Let's bask in the sun together!!! He, he, it's good to sometimes do things like that! * What a great weather~ Eating sweets outside on days like this feels the best... * You seem pretty confident in your sense! * 'Recommended' * So, does this match? * I've never worn this sort of thing before, so it feels new and different. 'Bother' * This is finished, so do you want to play basketball? * Ah, nickname~! I'll be finished in a second, so please wait! * This is finished, so do you want to play basketball? 'Yell' Work ' * I'm really happy! I'll try harder. 'Study * OK ♪ I'll do my best ♪ * I love getting words of encouragement. Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** I guess I wore myself out. I'm going to bed ♪ * up ** Good morning! Nice weather today, dontcha think? ** I woke right up ♪ Maybe I'll take a jog. 'After Work/Study/Errand' * Work ' * 'Study ''' ** All finished ♪ ** Well, that was some work, for sure. *Errand' ** * 'Hope Change ' ** Do you like it? '''Nickname Change' * Uh huh! Well, what should I call you from now on? >''' I got it! This is a good name, huh? '''> Yes, officer! He he, just kidding? My Fairy Talk Socializing * The beginning part is hard, but you can do it! * Uh...I don't know! * Bink, bonk! Oh... I lost again! * I'm going to sing a bunch of songs today!! Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized * There's been so many recently I haven't been able to decide which one to buy. * You mean it? Thanks! * I finished the book we were talking about earlier and brought it for you! * You scared me! Morning♪ * That outfit looks so awesome on you♪ Hope Change Letters #'To my dearest Owner.' Thanks as always, Owner!! I'm really glad I met you ♪ I hope we can hang out more! From Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event! 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event! 'Fairy Zoo' General * Stage 1 *Karaoke~? Maybe I'll sing too? ...hm? I'm the best? C-come on, Owner, I haven't even started singing yet! *A quiz about the zoo? Yea, let's do it!! ...big, has tusks and a long nose... I know! An elephant! *I love big animals, you know! i want to be at the zoo already~ ♪ *Only one number to get bingo.. Give me 2, please... Yay! Bingo! Stage 2 *We've arrived at the zoo!! Hey, hey, Owner, what should we see first? *I got the map of the zoo! ...he, he, it tickles when you stroke my hair like this! *I'm really excited! This zoo seems to be really big, I wonder what animals are here! Stage 3 *Wombats... For some reason that name sounds really cool. The wombats themselves are really cute though! *A fennec fox? Owner, it was in that book you read me, right? *There are beavers on the other side!! I wonder if beavers are making dams in a place like this. *Oh, a duck with little ducklings! So cute!! They're walking in line behind their mother~ ♪ *Whoa! To be able to see the home of a mole!! ...I wonder if it feels embarrassed Stage 4 *I've seen ostriches running super fast on TV... He, he, I know a lot? *It must be easy for the feeding staff to get lost in this area... You don't think so? *This place is so big!! Just how many animals are here?! I wonder what animals we will meet here~ ♪ *That kangaroo is practicing his boxing moves... It looks realky focused. You think it's the local champion? *Elephants are really huge! Just looking at them is exciting!! I want to ride on one. Stage 5 *The weather is good and eating outside feels like a picnic! This is fun! *Put a picnic sheet here... He, he, Owner, I saw you make that bento, so I brought this! *Owner, you made bento for us?! Let's eat it in the shadow of that tree! *Oh, you'll buy me something to drink? Thanks! I want a cola ♪ *Ah, our friends want me to pkay catch with them!! I'm going~! Stage 6 *Counting sheep is supposed to help you fall asleep faster. I wonder how it works with real sheep! 1 sheep... 2 sheep... *101 sheep, 102 sheep... Zzz... *Rabbit races!! You choose a rabbit you like... Well then, I'll take this one!! *Isn't this rabbit super fast...? Is he the boss? I can feel some kind of dignity emanting from it... *Glare* ...a part of this goat's eye is shaped like a square. So strange. Stage 7 *Ah, I wonder if that lion resting on the stone over there is the king. It has that royal atmosphere around him. *Tigers are good at karate... What? It said so in a book I read recently!! *Roar!! Ha, ha, I'm pretending to be a tiger ♪ I feel that I could become best buddies with this one here. *I want to take a nap with it... It's dangerous? I guess... Stage 8 *I see, gorillas are very strong~ Are there animals that could win against a gorilla? *That gorilla is holding out his hand! He wants me to shake his hand? I can't?! Why?! *Oh, you can feed monkeys with bananas here! Throw it from here... Ah! That monkey caught it super fast!! *Monkeys can climb trees super fast~ I want to be able to climb like that too. *..wah! A monkey suddenly came down from a tree! ...ah, Owner, sorry, I instinctivly grabbed you... Stage 9 *Fortune cookies! Yeah, they have fortunes inside~ I want this one!! *The fortune from the cookie... Big luck! A satisfying day... Something good will happen on the way back? I wonder what it'll be! *A souvenir shop! Huh? I can choose one thing and you'll buy it for me? Yay!! I'll take this ♪ *A game where you push crocodile's teeth? ...wah!! The loud noise surprised me... *A huge stuffed rabbit... He, he, things like this don't really suit me, so no thanks! Stage 10 *Uhm... Zzz... Owner, this cow is the hero... from the West... *He, he... No, it's nothing! Owner, let's race home ♪ *I'll sleep a bit before we get home. Owner, are you going to sleep too? *Ah, Owner, is this stuffed rabbit... For me? Uhm, thanks. *Today was super fun!! But I got really tired from all that walking. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Cotton candy is delicious ♪ It feels special because you don't see it outside of festivals! *Chief was singing on the stage in one of the events~ ♪ I love her voice when she sings. *Ah, Partner! Hey, hey, let's check out the stands together ♪ Stage 1: Before going out *Hey, hey, Owner, today is the hanami festival! I can't wait! *Owner, I'm looking forward to the bento you've made... What, you didn't make any?! *Owner, you didn't make any bento... I see... How about we buy something then? *I see. In the Human World it's normal to buy food at stands for hanami? Okay! We must bring a picnic sheet! *I'm fully prepared! I can launch at any time! He, he. Stage 2: At the park *Whoa~!! Owner, look! Cherry blossoms look super beautiful!! *What stands are here...? Huh? Owner... Is this my allowance for today? Yay ♪ Thanks!! *There are so many stands around here! Hey, hey, can we check them out later? *Ah, our friends are here too! Everyone's at the hanami festival. Well, they were looking forward to it. I'll go talk with them for a bit!! *Ha, ha, ha! Owner, you have flower petals on your head~! Squat, so I can take them off~ Stage 3: At the shopping district *Hey, hey, festival shrines are always really bright! It's so fun that I forget what time it is. *I don't know if I should buy okonomiyaki or takoyaki... Both? Ha, ha, I can't eat that much~ *Ah, this stand belongs to the owner of the fish shop! Ah, excuse me... Huh? Really?! Yay ♪ ... I got a grilled squid ♪ *Each time we approach a stand, I'm getting so many things... Huh? It's because I'm cute? Owner, don't say such embarrassing things! *Ah, they're diecutting! I want to try too ♪ ...hm. This angle... Uh, this is hard...!! Ah, I broke it... Stage 4: Looknig after a store?! *How about some delicious sweets~? Candy perfect for hanami~ *Ah. The sweets stand ♪ Hm? What's up? ...huh?! You want us to look after your stand? *The owner left because he had something important to do... Okay! We were asked to look after the stand, so let's do it!! *Huh? Owner, what are you doing? ...ah, candy with cherry blossom petals ♪ *We sold a lot of those sakura candy that you made ♪ I'm sure the owner will be happy! Stage 5: Hanami time! *Uhm. Grilled squid, okonomiyaki and yakisoba~ ...hm, I wanted to buy something if we need more, but it looks like there's more than enough. *This is how you eat while watching cherry blossoms. It feels kind of special! *The food is good, the flowers are pretty, I'm with you, Owner. It's a perfect Hanami. *Huh? You want me to feed you? ...uhm, okay. Say aah? ...this is a bit embarrassing!! Ha, ha. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *Woah, a shooting gallery! I gotta try it! Line it up, and... Yes!! First prize! ♪ *Two apple candies please, Chief! Here you go Owner, let's eat together. *Are those sweet potato snacks at Karume's stand? Can we get a taste? Just a bite then... *chew chew* Woah, these are great! *All these sweet potato foods... candy, baked potato, youkan, kinton, manju... easy to see who's stand this is. Stage 7: Stage event time *Hahaha, this manzai is hilarious! But what does it mean, in the rollercoaster of life, a spinning top is best? Did I hear it wrong? *Looks like there's a singing contest next. The Chief's in it! Go go Chief! *Woah, the Chief sings so well! ♪ Like a professional singer! *A dance stage! Woah, that backflip! I wanna try it too! *That robot dance was so cool! I'm gonna practice when I get home! Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Hey hey, there's some boats over there! Let's go take a look Owner! *Ahoy captain! Is this boat yours? ...Hm? No customers today, so you'll let us on? Yay! Let's go let's go! *Wow, the cherry blossoms just go on forever! Kinda golden, and beautiful... *I can't tell if this is a reality for a dream! *Thanks, captain! We'll come back again! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *So many adults around. Are they drinking? *The wind's wishing up the petals, like magic! *Ah, taiyaki! Let's see here... koshi-an, tsubu-an, sweet potato... Sweet potato huh. Remind you of anyone? *What are sakura lanterns anyway? Woah, amazing! The petals are floating around the lights! It's amazing what these humans can do! *Watching cherry blossoms in the afternoon and at night feels completely different, huh. I think I prefer afternoon myself ♪ Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Hehehe ♪ Shall we walk home holding hands, Owner? *Hey, hey, how about we plant a cherry tree in the garden? See that way, we can enjoy hanami every year! *Ahh! I forgot to bring a camera! I wanted to take a picture... *Wow. Some people are still watching. Are they not freezing? *The festival was great! I'd love to go with you again Owner! 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Thanks to Silia's goggles here we can understand this world's language. I wonder how she made them though. *Aho-y! Ah, Partner! Finding a lot of Keystone Gems? *What about this gemstone.. Wah! A butterfly came out! W-was it a cocoon? *There's some Keystone Gems hidden in the earth too. They're pretty difficult to dig out. *T-This gemstone is edible?! I wonder how it tastes~?! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *She said to forget everything we know about projectors but... I didn't know anything to forget. *Silia, I'm here for the screening! ♪ So exciting, isn't it, Owner?! *Silia looks excited too. Almost too excited. Actually, shes worryingly excited. *Check out Silia though, inventing her own special movie projector. She's just incredible! *Chief Cocoa gave me some chocolate eggs! I wonder what's inside~ Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Is this wall moving for you too, Owner? W-wha...?! We're going in?! *Oww...! I have a feeling we're not in the Human World... Silia!!! *A whole new world?! That's... amazing! Exciting! So much to see, so many adventures!.... Oh, I mean... yeah, how can we get back home? *We need keystone gems to get back home then do we? Well, what are we waiting for?! *Huhuhu~ ♪ I feel like I'm in a video game, this is so exciting! Stage 3: Sapphire Town *This place looks amazing... I can't read the sign though. Ah! Silia's goggles! Let's see here... Sapphire Town! *No cars, no trains, just boats! I guess we're in your hands, captain! *Hey captain, is that a gemstone in the back of your hand? Woah! You mean everyone here has gemstones inside them?! *Ah! The radar's saying there's a Keystone Gem in this shop... Um, excuse me? Erm... can I... have this? *Toss a coin for it? Okay, I call... heads! ... Score! Haha~ ♪ Thanks, shopkeeper! Stage 4: Ruby Cave *So that's the Ruby Cave? It must be roasting in there~! Better lose my jacket... *So hot, if only we could -- Ah! The sapphire! Right, let's make a stream and slide down until the radar starts beeping!! *T-too much! Too much water--! How do we stop it?! Erm, erm, erm... Ah-ha! Waaaah!! It-It all disappeared, just like that! *The radar says it'a here, but... What about in this crevice... Ah, there it is! Hnggg... I can't reach it... *The ruby Keystone Gem is just as beautiful as the sapphire... I wonder if it has any special powers too... Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *There are so many gemstones here... but the radar's picking up all of them... which is the one we need? *What has one eye, but cannot see? Hmm.... One of Silia's delicious drinks? Can't be... *If it's an eye, but it can't see, then maybe not an eye-eye... Ahhh, I got it!! It must be.... a needle! *Correct? Wahoo~!! Hehe, stop that, it tickles! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *... Hey, just a second... Do you remember which way we came in? I don't think I do... *I think the lapis Keystone is showing us the way! It's pointing in that direction, should we go, Owner? *I really hope this is the exit the lapis is leading us to... *Wow, it really is the exit! These Keystone Gems are amazing~! *And the garnet Keystone is ours~ ♪ That was awesome, it felt like a video game dungeon! ♪ Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Whoa!! That city is sparkling! This is where we're heading, right? ...oh, looks like there's a castle there!! *Ah, we came out in a different place... What's that big green thi- Aaah, a dragon!! Coming at me! So cool~~!! *This is the Emerald Valley, eh? Dragon, do you know where the Keystone Gem is? ...you'll get it for us if we scratch your back?! *Dragon scales are so shiny!! So pretty... Huh? The colour of this one is a bit different... Huh? This is the Keystone Gem? A scale is a gem!! *Huh? Stay on your back...? You'll take us to our next destination? Yay, thanks!! Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Dragon! Thank you for taking us here~!! ...this is the last place, right? Let's do our best to find the Keystone Gem! Yeah! *Wow... You could see the whole city from this tower!! By the way, what is that huge thing that looks like a atomizer? *Searching... Eternity...? What's this diary? It's full of text, but most of it is smeared and I can't read it. *We didn't check the most important place, he, he... This is where the king was!! And the Keystone Gem... Is here!! *Hey, hey, doesn't this last Keystone Gem look like an eye? ...maybe it's just my imagination... Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Project the picture on the wall... And jump inside it, right? *Wow, this is amazing!! I can see our world! *What's up, Owner? We'd be rich if we brought those gems back home? Ha, ha, you're right! *I wonder if those gems would burst into flames and turn into ash if we brought them to our world ...probably not, right? That's too bad. Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Let's race home!! I won't lose~! *We visited so many places today~! I had so much fun!! Owner, did you enjoy it too? *We're back! I had so much fun!! But being at home is the best! *Owner, I'll make dinner today! I heard a good recipe in Sapphire Town ♪ *Silia said she will fix her invention so we can travel safely!! I'm super excited! 'Strange Strength' No data for this event! __NOWYSIWYG__ 'Green Leaf Carnival' General * Hey, let's see your outfit, Fairy! Whoa, so cute... * Everyone's working so hard on preparing the food, I can't wait to try it ♪ * The ceremony's about to start~. Are you nervous about dancing? I'm not nervous. Not nervous at all... * If you start getting nervous, try counting backwards form 50! It works for me! Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * It's all singing, dancing, enjoying good food... a whole festival for celebrating spring~! It's a big tradition in the Fairy World! * Hmm... hmmmm... Hm? What am I thinking about? Hehehehe, nothing~! * I wonder what food there'll be this year... Ahh, I'm so excited!! Come on, let's go Owner! * Ah...! Outfits... how are we supposed to make outfits in this world... if we can't use charms...! Stage 2: Let's go! * Baskets, baskets... Up there? No... Ah, in here!... Nope... Owner~! * Robin's invitation says to go to this forest just a short walk from the Fairy Agency. If we leave now, we'll be there in plenty of time ♪ * It's good weather for cycling there, you think? Sure! I'll grab the bags, you get the bikes! Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * This is way bigger than that place we use in the Fairy World! I suppose we gotta fit in all the Owners too, though. * Ahh...! I really feels great to be surrounded by nature like this! * Let's make this the best festival ever, Owner! * Hey Chief~! Chief, watch your st---!! She fell... Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * Bayberry, loquat, apricot... There are a surprising number of fruits around here to! Hey, maybe we could make some juice~! * Beautiful but inedible flowers go in this basket, beautiful and edible ones in the other! * You wanna know what we use all these for? Hehe, but it's a secret. But a really good one ♪ * Well I think we've got all we need. Let's get back to preparations ♪ Stage 5: Decorating the forest * Let's decorate!! We're working on the stage, apparently ♪ * You really have to watch your balance doing this otherwise... otherwise...!! Wahwahwah~!!! Ahh... phew... See?! Dangerous work. * Ahh... I can't... reach up there...! Owner, help~? * Wow, I'll get this done in no time with your help, Owner! Thanks ♪ * Time for a break I think! Here, mint and lemongrass tea~! Drink up, Owner ♪ Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * *pin* Ow! *pin pin* Oww!! I can't stop pricking myself... * Even using charms in the Fairy World, I still wasn't very good at this... * Hehe, Robin lent me one of her outfits ♪ I think I might practice a bit for next year's carnival... Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * I think I'll make some drinks. I was worried we might run out soon enough anyways. * We have to heat this herb up a little first, so in the mean time, we can grab the nectar from these flowers... * Hmm... If I remember rightly... mixing this fruit... with this nut... and adding sugar, makes... perfect! That's one type finished already! * I think that's probably enough drinks to last us tonight. We can always take home whatever's left over anyway ♪ Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * This next part is really important . It's the Dance of the Fairies! It's where we really show our thanks for spring. * Wow, everyone's outfits look so great... Why couldn't I make one that good... Hmm? Oh, it's nothing! * Right! Time to get out there and dance---? What is it, Owner? * I've got my outfit, I've got my lovely crown... Time to get dancing~ ♪ Stage 9: Let's eat! * I'm starving~... I hope the food's delicious this year ♪ * It looks amazing! All of it! Come on then, let's get started! * *nom nom nom* Ahh, so good! I swear good food tastes even better at events like this ♪ * Hey, Owner, how's the juice I made? Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Robin is such a great singer. This is really fun ♪ * Hey, Owner! You come and dance too! * Dance in a circle, hold hands in a line, whatever you want! This dance is freestyle ♪ * Spin~ clap~ another spin~... Hey, Owner, you don't look so good...! * Too much spinning?! Ahh, sorry!! Let's take a little break... 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) * Stage 1: To the farm! * Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! * Stage 3: To the greenhouse! * Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! * Stage 5: Time for lunch! * Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! * Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! * Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! * Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! * Stage 10: Time to go home! * 'Summer Getaway' General * Stage 1:It's so hot... * Stage 2:We've arrived! * Stage 3:Check out the rooms! * Stage 4:A walk in the woods! * Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! * Stage 6:Let's explore the town! * Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio * Stage 8:A traditional street * Stage 9:Fireflies! * Stage 10:Time to sleep... * 'Summer Festival' General * Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' * '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' * '''Stage 3: Food stands! * Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! * Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! * Stage 6: Dinner time! * Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! * Stage 8: Katanuki! * Stage 9: Raffle time! * Stage 10: Fireworks show! * 'Fairies in Wonderland' General * Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon * Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness * Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears * Stage 4: Growing Big and Small * Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said * Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers * Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Stage 10: The Dream's End * 'Festival in Fall' General * Stage 1: An Autumn Day * Stage 2: The Fall Festival * Stage 3: Pray First * Stage 4: The Festival Begins * Stage 5: Visiting the Shrine Stands * Stage 6: Yabusame * Stage 7: Huh, What is This... * Stage 8: Autumn Leaf Messenger? * Stage 9: Let's Make Ema! * Stage 10: The Road Home * 'School Festival' General * Stage 1: An Invitation to Fairy High * Stage 2: Where to Go First? * Stage 3: Welcome to the Maid Cafe! * Stage 4: Romeo and Juliet? * Stage 5: Munch, Munch, Munch... * Stage 6: The Haunted House's Scary Trap? * Stage 7: The Fairy High Mini Contest * Stage 8: Fairy High Newspaper Hallway Interviews! * Stage 9: Live at Fairy High ✰ * Stage 10: Late Night Festival! * 'Happy Christmas' General * Stage 1: Merry--- What's That Sound? * Stage 2: Santa's In Trouble... * Stage 3: New Santa On The Scene ✰ * Stage 4: Let's Go Fairy Santa! * Stage 5: Sneaking on the Rooftop... * Stage 6: Hello! In The Fireplace * Stage 7: Keep On Delivering! * Stage 8: The Agency Girls...? * Stage 9: Deliveries Complete... * Stage 10: Merry Christmas * 'New Year's Sunrise' General *New Year's is all about cleaning and osechi! It keeps you so busy, but is also really fun ♪ *Mt. Vela is so cold that you really have to be ready for it! Bringing some hot drinks is a good idea, too ♪ *There's a fruit called the December Strawberry, but... if you eat it, you'll become really sad and start crying. Be careful, okay? *If the effects of the three-colored branch continue, all you can do is bring it back home and wait for spring... *The fire fruit is so sweet and yummy! It's like cream... Fairy, did you try it? Stage 1: New Year's in the Fairy World *This year we're going to spend New Year's in the Fairy World. First... Wait, what should I do first? *What are New Year's traditions in the Fairy World? Well. Nothing special, really! ... Ah. Although, I suppose spending it with special people is a kind of tradition! And this year I'll be with you, Owner! *You're going to help at the agency? I got it. I'm going to get my room all nice and clean ♪ *First we have to do a big, end-of-year cleaning? Got it! I'm going to make every nook and cranny sparkle! *Okay, this room is completely clean! I think we have some mochi, actually... Hm, now I wonder if Owner likes them boiled or baked... Stage 2: Kimono Fashion Show ✰ *Huh? People from the Agency are over there... Anko has a wrapping cloth. I wonder what she has in there? *There are a lot of kimonos, but how did she bring them all? Wow! The kimonos were wrapped in that cloth... Is that one of Silia's inventions? *Wow, there were kimonos in there. Huh? I can wear one too? *Um... All those kimonos look nice, but I'm not done with my work yet... I'm fine wearing what I have on now ♪ *Everyone is wearing kimonos... I kind of want to wear one too, now... Ehehe, I guess I might as well ♪ Stage 3: Who Are You? *D-does this color look good on me? But blue is good too... Huh? There's someone wandering around over there... Are they looking for something? *Hello ♪ Are you trying to find something? ... You're looking for Mt. Vela... Wait, you're a trainee goddess?! Your pilgrimage?! *So you need to go to Mt. Vela for your pilgrimage. Owner, let's help her! *So even goddesses have to take tests. But... going to a mountain seems like a strange test. *Okay, we have to get ready to show her the way ♪ Our destination is a mountain, so we have to be sure to keep warm! Stage 4: Preparing to Mountain Climb *You want to know about Mt. Vela? Um... It's not that big of a mountain. However, there's lots of ice and it's really cold. *If we go dressed like this, we're going to be really cold. We've got to put on the right stuff! Maybe hats with earflaps would be good. *I don't want us to get hungry while we're going, so I brought some bentos ♪ Ah, don't look inside! Wait until we eat ♪ *We need hot drinks... Something that will really warm us up. Lemonade, hot chocolate... Hm, how about hojicha? *There is only one path to the mountain, so we won't get lost! There's nothing to worry about, so let's go ♪ Stage 5: To the Akiha Grove *According to this map, going through this grove is faster. It's not dangerous at all, so there's no reason to worry ♪ *Look, Owner! Snowdrops! Their white petals are so pretty. They really do look like drops of snow ♪ *There hasn't been any piled up snow or tough places to walk so far ♪ Let's keep this pace up! *The frozen leaves are sparkling! It's so pretty ♪ On our way back I'd like to take it nice and slow through here. *Ah! Hey, look, look! The lake is frozen! I'd love to skate if we had the time... Stage 6: Avoiding the Deep Snow Forest *This is the Deep Snow Forest. Once we make it though here we'll be at Mt. Vela! Only a little bit more ♪ *There's more snow here than there was in the grove. Watch out for snow falling from trees! *Those strawberries over there are known as December Strawberries. They are sweet and you can make a nice jam from them... But if you eat them, you'll cry. It's really strange. *If you break off a three-colored branch, spring will spread! Look... *snap* See, it's getting warm, right? *Shh! Look behind that tree. Animals are sleeping. We need to walk quietly so we don't wake them. Stage 7: Mount Vela *We've reached Mt. Vela! It's slowly been getting colder, but this place is really, really cold... Ah, I can see my breath! *All the plants on this mountain are made from ice! They're still not really understood. How mysterious ♪ *Owner, the snow there is deep so be care... Ah, I was too slow... Are you okay? *There's something that grows here called the flame fruit that will warm you up if you eat it. But... It's really, really spicy. So be careful if you find one! *The sky looks a bit bright over there... I wonder what's there? Let's hurry to the top! Stage 8: Finally at the Top! *Phew... Phew~ ... F-finally, we've reached the summit...! Going up snowy mountains is pretty hard... *We've got some time until sunrise, so let's take a break! Ah, let's set up the tent and eat our bentos ♪ *I ran up here, but I'm starting to feel cold... Let's all wrap up in blankets and get warm! *Hm? Something smells good... Potatoes? Karume, are you roasting potatoes?! ... That, that smells really good... I sure would like one... *Okay, a sandwich for Owner! Do you want something, Trainee Goddess? I have hot lemonade too ♪ Stage 9: First Sunrise! *Hey, hey, look! The sun is rising! It's so beautiful... Is this what people mean when they say mystical? *What?! The trainee goddess is sparkling... She looks like a sheep? So you passed? Congratulations! *Ah, a shepherd goddess. Because it's the year of the sheep. That seems nice ♪ *Well, since her trial is over, I suppose it's about time to go down... What? You're going to take us home? *She's going to use her goddess powers to get us home instantly. Let's go after we enjoy the sunrise for a while ♪ Stage 10: Happy New Year! *The goddess's power is amazing! We really did get back home instantly... It would be so great if I had that kind of power. *I'm a bit tired from climbing the mountain, so let's take a little break before going to the New Year party! Ah, let's have this remaining hot lemonade ♪ *Ah, there's some osechi over there! And some zoni, too. Let's start off the new year with full stomachs ♪ *Happy New Year! Let's make this one great ♪ *I'm going to spend this year with you too, Owner. I'm looking forward to it. 'Chocolate Kingdom' General * Oh, since this is going to be in the competition I have to rethink the design... *grumble, grumble* * Fairy, are you going to take place in the competition too? Let's both do our best! * What kind of chocolate did you make, Fairy? Show me! * Marone is really amazing! She adjusts everything to the gram... I've got to try really hard too! * Using magic to make chocolate sweets is amazing! Stage 1: What Should Today's Snack Be? * What should we make for a snack today? There are so many recipe books that I don't even know where to begin! * Owner, what are you looking at? ... A book of chocolate recipes...? Ooh, let me see let me see ♪ * There are so many different chocolate candies. I'm getting hungry from how good they look... Ahaha. * Hm, this banana chiffon seems hard to pass up.. Hm, hm, hm! * ... Hm? This book seems to be sparkling... Wha-wha-wha?! Owner...! Stage 2: Waking up to Find... * Oof... Ah! ... Huh? Where am I...? *sniff* ... Something smells good! I think it's chocolate ♪ * Wow, so this is the Chocolate Kingdom... Wait, huh? Who are you? * So your name is... Marone. This is Owner and I'm Fairy! It's nice to meet you! * Hm, so you were trying to summon a fairy to assist you with making chocolate, but you made a mistake and summoned us... I see! * Hey, Owner, let's help her with her situation! Stage 3: The Kingdom's Chocolatier Extraordinaire? * Once a year, all the chocolatiers in the kingdom compete against each other... Wow! That's so neat! And you're participating in that? ... Huh? Us too? * I see. You wanted a helper fairy for this huge chocolate competition... Do you really think we can help you? I'm kind of nervous... * Make the best chocolate... Um, is there something else you're aiming for, Marone? * But really, all the kingdom's chocolatiers gathering to compete is amazing! And you're one of them, right, Marone? We've really got to try hard...! * Let's work together and do out best! Woo! Stage 4: Chocolate Spy ✰ * Um... So what should we do first? ... Hm, hm. Enemy investigation? * So we check out the other shops so we don't end up making the same things as them... I see. Making the same stuff would be boring! * Wow... This chocolate looks amazing! These stars with all the different gradients look so pretty... * Ooh... I'm so hungry from looking at all of this delicious chocolate... I must be strong! Marone said you make better food when you're hungry! * Hm? What is it, Owner? ... Candy? Huh, for me? ... Ehehe, thank you! Stage 5: What to Make? * Okay, now let's decide what to make! We saw lots of chocolate. A perfect pre-production ♪ * Marone, what will we make? ... A sachertorte? That's a hard name to say... What kind of chocolate is it? * It's... not just chocolate, but chocolate cake? ... Wow! What a good looking cake! * Hm, hm, we're going to need to plan. The design and what's inside? Ah, I see. Then perhaps this kind of design... * Thinking up this stuff is really fun ♪ I can't wait for the competition! Stage 6: Get the Ingredients! * The ingredients for a sachertorte... Okay! Marone drew us a map, so we'll be fine ♪ * There are so many people in the market... Ah, I wonder if everyone is buying stuff for the competition. * First we need jam... Orange and apricot! Excuse me, sir! I'd like your best orange and apricot jams! * There are so many strange sweets for sale too. Marshmallows that make you blow bubbles... What are those for? * Now milk... Um, it looks like they have thick or skim. Hey, Owner, which should we get? Stage 7: The Grand Competition Begins! * The competition has begun...! Okay, time to get pumped and do this! * Got to make sure the chocolate doesn't get into the hot water... Okay, good, good ♪ Okay, so next is... * Owner, the butter cream... Wow! Amazing! You're already done? You're so good, Owner! * ... Huh? There's smoke coming from the oven... Whoa, whoa! The cake burnt! Well, we do have time... Okay, time to redo this! * There's a time limit, so we've got to make sure not to make any mistakes! Stage 8: The Kingdom's Best Is... * A lot happened, but we finished in time... I'm so happy... * It's okay, Marone! You should be confident! You worked really hard! Your sweets are the best! * But still, everyone's food looks amazing... Ooh, it's not my competition, but I'm really nervous... * It's finally time to hear the results... I'm so excited, Owner! * They are announcing first place next... Oh, I hope she wins...! ... Owner, could you hold my hand please? ... Ehehe, thank you! Stage 9: To the Original World * The competition is over~ ... The last part was so tense that I'm exhausted. * Marone said she is going to make the sachertorte a featured product at her store! It's so nice that many people will get to see it! * Now we just need to go back... I'm feeling a bit sad now... * Marone, you're coming to our world next time?! Really? ... It's a promise! Pinky swear... * We'll be able to meet again... We're just going away for a while. Yeah. Thank you, Owner. Stage 10: This is Today's Snack! * Ooh... H-huh? ... Ah, the library...! So we're back... * That was like a dream... But... Pft. Aha, ahahahaha! Owner, you've got chocolate on your face~! * Hey, let's make sachertorte for today's snack! We can't use magic, but I'm sure it will taste good. It definitely will! * Next time Marone is going to come visit us, so let's get good at making sachertorte and surprise her! * Owner! Hurry, hurry! If you're any slower I'm going to leave you behind~! 'Fairy Parade' General * Are the parade preparations going okay? I want to wear a rabbit costume~ * They're handing out candy and balloons over there! Let's go get some~ * Today's weather is so nice. It's perfect for going to an amusement park~ * Hey, Fairy, did you ride the Ferris wheel? Being up top feels so good~ * Fairy, would you like an onigiri? I made a whole bunch. They've got salmon inside~ Stage 1: Let's Go! Amusement Park! * You got amusement park tickets from Chief?! Nice! When are we going? When are we going? Why not today?! * What?! I've never heard of Candy Land! Where is it~? Huh, it's really close by. * Chief and everyone else are coming too? I can't wait to go with everyone~ * Hey, hey, let's bring bentos! I'll make a lot of onigiri~ Huh? You want eggs, too?! I'm no good at making eggs~ * Gotta wear something comfy when going to an amusement park~ Hey, does this outfit look good on me? Stage 2: Sad Amusement Park * We're here! Oh wow... There's hardly anyone here... Is the park closed today? * Hey, Owner, I want to watch the action show~ ♪ Where is it going to be? * Ooh, I want to ride that~ Hey, wait, but it isn't even moving?! What's going on... * I want some popcorn ♪ Ah, there's the stand! But... there's nobody working it..? * Owner! Look! That bench! Doesn't that kid look super sad? Do you think they're lost~? Stage 3: The Reason Is... * Hello! What has you looking so sad? If you're lost, I'll help you find who you're looking for~ * You're the park owner?! Looking at you I could have sworn you were a grade-schooler... * So a big new park popped up nearby and took all your customers... * At this rate Candy Land is going to go out of business?! That's terrible! We've got to do something! * Hm, hm... I wonder if there isn't something we could do~? You've got an idea, Owner?! Tell me, tell me! Stage 4: Parade Planning ✰ * Hm, hm? Have a parade not in the park, but throughout the town to bring 8in the customers? That will definitely work ♪ * We're going to have a parade? Wow~ What a great idea, Owner! You're a genius~ * Ah, everyone from the Agency is going to help too! This is going to be great, Owner! * The parade cars are called floats, right? I read that in a book just recently! Ehehe. * I'll do my best to help make this parade exciting~ Hm, now what would be a good idea? Stage 5: Preparation Is Important * Let's see, we need to prepare costumes... balloons... and then and then... What else...? * Momoko and Yuzu are going to help make the costumes! We've got nothing to worry about with those two helping~ * Waaa~ These rabbit clothes are so cute~ I want to wear this~ * *snip, snip* ...ouch! Oooh~ ...making costumes is hard... Momoko and Yuzu have already finished ten?! I've got to try harder... * I finally finished one~! Look, look, Owner! I think it turned out great~ Stage 6: Out to the Street! * Okay! All preparations complete! I'm wearing the rabbit costume I made. What do you think? * I made a costume for you too, Owner~ It's a colorful clown costume~ I think it looks great on you! * Mika's costume looks so good~! Is Karume a... potato?! * This dance practice went perfectly! Dancing is my specialty~ ...but I'm a little nervous... * Okay, the parade is starting! Let's make this awesome, Owner~ Stage 7: Fantastic Parade * This rabbit costume I made is so cute! I feel a little embarrassed. * Wow, so many people from town have gathered~! I'm going to dance the best I can! * Get your balloons here~! We hope you enjoy Candy Land~ * Here, have some candy~ Ehehe, giving all the children this candy makes me feel so good~ * Hey, hey, Owner, look behind you! There are so many townspeople following us~ Stage 8: Illuminated Attraction * After the parade, it's time to wow the people with the attractions! I wonder what they have planned ♪ * That Ferris wheel is sparkling so much! Owner! Let's ride it later! * The lighting here at Candy Land is so pretty. It's like a dreamland ♪ * Look at those balloons Julia has! The inside is sparkling! I wonder how that works. * The sweet potato flavored popcorn that Karume thought up is a big hit ♪ I've got to try that later ♪ Stage 9: Great Success! * Owner, look, look! The merry-go-round! Let's go for a ride~! Ah, I want to go ride the roller coaster too. * Ah, Robin and Chief are lining up for the teacups~ All the other people look so happy too~ * That was a powerful roller coaster! Ah, what's wrong? Are you okay, Owner? Are you feeling sick? * There are so many people at Candy Land today! This is because we worked so hard ♪ * The park owner is smiling so much~ I suppose she's happy? Stage 10: Congratulations All! * Candy Land is filled with people! Getting this big of a crowd should make everything okay ♪ * You don't need to thank me! Getting to participate in the parade and see these illuminations was so much fun ♪ * What?! You're giving me a lifetime pass as a thank you?! So I can come to Candy Land whenever I want? Yay! 'Museum of Wonders' General * Hey, Fairy! Are you lost...? Yeah... me too... * This way to the dinosaur fossils...? Sounds awesome! Let's go, Fairy! * Did you see the Goddess Tear, Fairy? It's so beautiful! * The T-Rex skeleton is so amazing~!! I want one for my room too... * A letter from the Phantom Thief?! I have to go see it! Stage 1: We've arrived * Museum of Wonder... Is that the name? It's so huge~! * I had no idea there was a museum around here~! * The counter is over there... and a cafe over there... and a gift shop too! I wonder what they're selling... Let's take a look! * Wow, an archaeology kit!!... You'll buy it for me, Owner? Thank you!! * Hey, my friends are here too! Let's go say hi! Stage 2: Looking at the exhibitions * Woah!! A T-Rex!! That is so cool... I wish we had one at home!! * ... Did the T-Rex just move?!... Hmm... Ack, Owner, wait for me~! * It says this is the Goddess Statue!... It's missing a part though. Look, there's a hole under the eye there. * What a pretty gemstone~... The Goddess Tear... It really does look like a bright blue teardrop. * Oh look, it's Silia. What is she doing over there?... Hey, Silia~!--- Ack, keep quiet? Sorry...! Stage 3: Phantom Thief Alice...?! * There's a lot of people over there!... Everyone's staring at something, I think. Let's go check it out, Owner. * A letter from a thief!! It's like we're in a movie~!... I wonder what's written inside... * Tonight. 8pm. Goddess Tear is mine. Phantom Thief Alice... It really is a letter from a thief! A Phantom Thief!... Do you think a detective will come to crack the case?! * ... I think I got a little too excited. This isn't a happy situation, is it... the museum owner looks really worried. * The thief has to be caught!... No... we have to catch the thief, Owner! Stage 4: Strategy meeting * There are more security guards here than visitors! Catching this thief will be a cinch! * There's no way any common thief's getting anywhere near this gemstone! It's surrounded by guards! * This Phantom Thief Alice, do you think Alice is her real name? Or could it be a clever disguise...? * Why does she want to steal this gemstone though? Is there something special about this Goddess Tear? * Wow, I think I'm getting nervous... It's nearly 8pm...! Stage 5: Power cut...?! * B-blackout! Owner, the gemstone! What do we do?... Owner?! * Owner~! Where are you? Ah, there you are! I was getting worried... haha... * They really should get the power back on asap... the Goddess Tear is in great danger! * What is it, Owner? You want to hold my hand until the power comes back on?... Hehe, thank you. * ... Hmm?! Do you hear something? I think it's coming from over there... Stage 6: The exhibits...?! * Ah, the power's back!... Thanks for holding my hand, Owner. * Oh, the Goddess Tear, of course!... It's gone!! It must have been Alice! We have to find her! * Hey wait, where's the dinosaur? Did the thief take that too?! * How could she possibly move something that big in the dark?! Do you think she's... a witch...? * There's not any sign she was even here... This is quite a mystery. Stage 7: Discussion Time * I'll ask some of my buddies! Somebody must have seen something, right? * I know I heard a strange sound when it got dark, kinda like giant footsteps. How about you guys? * This might sound crazy, but what if... the dinosaur just got up and walked away? * Hmm... all this thinking is getting my head in a spin... * Who is this Alice anyway?!... Backwards?... Aloud?... A-li-ss... Ssali... no... Sil...!! Ahh!! Stage 8: The Phantom Thief appears! * It's back! That scraping noise from the blackout, it's--- Wooaahh! The T-Rex! It's walking! * Silia! You can't ride a dinosaur skeleton! It's dange...rous... Wait... you're the thief!! * You made a lifebreathing potion and used it on the T-Rex and Goddess Tear? Silia, that's... awesome!! So totally awesome!! * But where is the Goddess Tear then? Somewhere?! You don't know where it went?! * It must still be inside the museum though... Owner, we gotta go find it! Stage 9: Find the Goddess Tear! * Where could the gemstone have gone? This is such a big museum... We're gonna have to keep our eyes peeled, Owner! * Where would a Goddess Tear go if it had the chance... Hmm? Is that really such a strange way to think? * Goddess should be a hint?... Goddess... Goddess Tear... Goddess...!! I got it!! * Owner, the Goddess Tear must be somewhere near the Goddess Statue! I just know it! * That was amazing, Owner! You're like a detective or something ♪ Stage 10: Got the Goddess Tear! * The Goddess Statue should be just here... and with it... Yes, there it is! The Goddess Tear! * Wow, so these two used to be one exhibit together?! * I guess the Goddess Tear just wanted to find its way back home... I think I know how it feels. * They're gonna leave the Goddess Tear where it is! Alright!! * Wow, Silia's really getting an earful from Julia and the Chief... I kind feel bad for her. Category:Personality